


Love Your Mouth

by wildfrancium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Shiro eats Keith out.





	Love Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in my I'm losing my ability to type so I can't write more than 500 words at once so enjoy this short smut collection.

Keith had his hands buried in Shiro’s hair, groaning loudly, as Shiro sucked on his clit. His thighs shook as Shiro kept two fingers thrusting in his dripping hole while his Altean hand groped Keith’s chest. 

Shiro’s lips and tongue worked the nub over, pushing Keith towards a second orgasm. 

Keith’s nails scratched Shiro’s scalp as he was dragged helpless through oversensitivity. Shiro always went so slow with his mouth, while his fingers fucked into Keith hard and recklessly. 

Keith was stretched open further when Shiro shoved a third finger in making Keith moan, nearly squeezing Shiro’s head with his thighs.

Shiro pinched Keith’s nipples hard making them red and puffy. Each pinch and twist made Keith’s breath catch. 

He pushed Shiro’s face against him, not that it made his tongue move any faster. It just teased his sensitive clit. It made Keith shudder with every lick.

Keith was sweaty and panting, feeling the orgasm build as Shiro’s fingers fucked wetly into him. They stretched and they slid deep into him like Shiro’s cock did. He spent most of the night begging for Shiro’s cock, but Shiro ignored him in favor of eating him out. His face was messy and wet after the first orgasm, but he just said it was what he loved best. 

And then he latched on to Keith’s clit telling him he was going to come again.

Keith arched his hips, trying to get Shiro’s tongue to do more. When it didn’t, he groaned and yanked on Shiro’s hair. 

“More,” Keith whined even though he knew his efforts were in vain. He thrashed under Shiro as he was pushed closer to the edge. “Shiro!” he groaned as he got closer and Shiro sucked on his clit harder. Tears pricked Keith’s eyes. His body was tired and so close.

“Shiro!” he yelled, pulling Shiro’s hair as he shook through a second orgasm. Shiro’s tongue and fingers didn’t let up until Keith was teary and gasping for breath. 

He smiled at Keith from between his legs, as he pulled his wet fingers free. Shiro moved so that he was straddling Keith’s heaving chest. He stuck his wet fingers into Keith’s mouth and took hold of his fat aching cock. 

Keith sucked on them, eyes locked with Shiro’s as Shiro pumped his cock. Keith wished it was in his mouth, but he greatly enjoyed Shiro’s fingers. 

“Gonna come,” Shiro grunted, pushing down on Keith’s tongue to open his mouth. He would have held it open for Shiro anyway, but liked the way Shiro forced it open as he came on Keith’s face, trying to get most of it in his mouth.

Shiro sagged forward, moving his fingers so Keith could happily swallow and scrubbed a hand over his face. Keith slid his hands up Shiro’s thighs. 

“You’re so hot,” Shiro said with a small laugh and a blush. Keith grinned.

“So are you,” Keith said still slightly out of breath. Shiro smiled down at him before leaning over and kissing him. 

“Tomorrow I’ll fuck you,” he murmured, kissing Keith again.

“Good,” Keith told him.

 


End file.
